The Night No One Will Forget
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is forced to chose between Kagome and Kikyo?Knowing that the he does not chose will die, and if he does not chose at all both will die,also if he choses both Kagome will die,read to find out what his final decision is
1. Confrontation

**The Night No One Will Forget**

**Chapter one:**

**Confrontation**

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over wether or not she could go home same as always. Miroku and Sango just sat in the corner of Kaede's hut watching until Sango whispered "Do you think they'll ever get along?" to Miroku who in return said "We can only hope they do" They both sighed and leaned back against the wall.

**"YOU CANT TELL ME WHEN I CAN AND CAN'T GO HOME! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"** screamed a **VERY** angry Kagome.** "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS YOUR MOTHER! ALL I SAID IS YOU CAN NOT GO HOME!"** yelled a **VERY** annoyed Inuyasha.

"Sango" said Kagome with a sincere smile. Sango was scared since she knew it was bad if Kagome was smiling at her. "W-What?" "May I see your Hirikotsu for a moment?" asked Kagome. "U-Uhhhh sure." replied Sango as she handed her hirikotsu over to the angry miko.

"Kagome...whatcha gonna do with that?..." asked a now terrified hanyou as he backed away from the angry miko. "Oh nothing really...just **THIS!**" Kagome replied as she whacked(sp?) Inuyasha in the back of the head with Sango's hirikotsu.

**"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"** "For not listening when I told you I have an important reason for for returning home tomorrow afternoon.Why would you rather have me sit you?"asked an annoyed Kagome. "As a matter of fact I would!" yelled Inuyasha. "Fine by me." said Kagome.

Inuyasha knew what three words were about to come out of her mouth. "Inuyasha, sit boy." He was immediately pulled into the floor. Kagome saw this as a good time to get back at him for calling her a wench earlier that day. So she sat on him and crossed her legs acting as though he was a mere chair.

"**OI GET OFF OF ME! I AINT A CHAIR!"** "Just like im not a wench!" Inuyasha shut up immediately when she said that. He had completely forgotten that he called her a wench. She grew tired of sitting on him and stood up and dusted her clothes off with her hands then turned around and said "I'm going for a walk, and i don't want anyone to follow me." She then walked out the door and into the forest.

Inuyasha sat up and had a sad expression on his face. All he could do is think _'Way to go baka you went and got her mad at you again! How do you plan on telling her how you feel if you can't even have a genuine conversation with her without making her yell,run away, or cry!?'_ He then stood up and walked out the door without a word everyone already knew where he was going. He heard a scream and immediately recognized it.

**"KAGOME!!!"** He began running in the direction the scream came from only to be greeted by a horrid sight. There was Kagome about to be killed by Kikyo all Inuyasha could do is stare in shock when he saw his first love pointing her arrow at his true love. Kikyo and Kagome sensed his pressence and turned to look at the hanyou Kagome was lying on the ground bleeding from a wound inflicted on her side when Kikyo missed her heart. Pure fear was in her eyes.

"Kagome..." whispered the hanyou when he saw her. He looked over at Kikyo and saw pure hatred in her eyes. Hatred for herself,the world,Inuyasha, and most of the hatred was her hatred for Kagome. "Kikyo..."

He didn't know what to do. He had two options. One do nothing and let Kagome be murdered. Two kill Kikyo in order to protect Kagome. He could'nt chose between the two girls.

"Inuyasha you must chose now!" snapped Kikyo. "You must chose between me and my reincarnation! If you chose me I will kill Kagome and take her body and make it my own! If you chose Kagome she will kill me and take back the rest of her soul! Chose wisely Inuyasha! You will not have the option of a second chance to chose! We both must give you a minimum of one reason to chose us and a reason not to chose the other then you will be forced to chose! Inuyasha are you ready to hear our reasoning!?" Kikyo shouted in an angry voice the entire time her words were harsh.

"I am ready to listen to both of you but first I have a question."

"What is it?" asked Kikyo.

"What happens if I do NOT chose between the two of you? What if I don't listen to your reasoning?"

Kikyo looked down at Kagome who turned her head away from her only to feel another set of eyes upon her back she then said "I-if..you do not chose..." Kagome was begining to silently cry Inuyasha immediately knew she was crying from the scent of her tears. She took in a deep breath and began speaking again. "If you do not chose between me and Kikyo there will be an outcome that would be the same as chosing..." She allowed her words to trail off.

"What do you mean it would be the same as chosing? What would happen?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"If you do not make a choice the Kami will and already has..." Inuyasha grew wide eyed knowing if he didn't chose one to kill the Kami would kill one they have already chosen. "Which of you is the one they chose?" Kagome looked up into Inuyashas amber eyes and said "me"

Inuyasha immediately grew scared of his decision he knew if he chose Kikyo, Kagome would die. Yet if he chose Kagome, Kikyo would die. He also knew the odds were not very favorable for Kagome since there was a second way she could die. He knealt down beside Kagome and gave her a comforting hug burying his face in her hair. She slowly began to cry loud enough for Kikyo to hear her now. Inuyasha kept comforting her but knew it would do no good.

She pulled away from him and said "Inuyasha...I love you..." She then moved so she could whisper something in his ears it was berely audible it was so soft and quiet that Inuyasha could berely hear it. She had said "Good-bye Inuyasha, I will miss you when I die..."

Inuyasha went into shock hearing those words coming from Kagomes mouth. She backed away from the now stunned hanyou. Kikyo began to speak again "Inuyasha the Kami has also decided that there is a rule applied to not chosing one of us. If you chose neither we both die, If you chose both Kagome dies. Along with the already applied standards of you chose me, Kagome dies. You chose Kagome, I die. We will now begin our reasoning."

_'Why!?Why must one die for the other to live!?Why must i make this decision!?why did Kagome tell me good-bye...?_'Was all Inuyasha could think about.

Kikyo then said "I shall begin the reasoning, the reason you should pick me is...

AN: he he sorry for not posting yesterday i was just really tired and didn't want to write plus i had writers block the entire day and could'nt think of what to write for the story but as you can see i thought of something,also sorry for the cliff hanger but i didnt want to have a to much written also please read my other story "The Tainted Heart and the Sacred Soul" i hope you liked it! ja ne!


	2. Reasoning

**Chapter Two:  
Reasoning**

Kikyo then said "I shall begin the reasoning, the reason you should pick me is I was your first love and you know you could never truely be happy without me,you've already proved it by coming to me so many times before,we both know that we were made for each other and there is no denying it,so Inuyasha please stop lying to yourself and just **come to Hell with me already!"**Kikyo said the last part very harshly not to mention loudly.

"Now for my favorite part of the reasoning,why you shouldn't chose my useless reincarnation,well for one she is just a worthless copy of me,two she bears no skills in any feild,three she just puts your life in danger when making you rescue her when she can't defend herself,I am now done with my side of the reasoning."With that said Kikyo sat on the grass and watched Inuyasha staring at the ground as if watching the grass grow suddenly became very amusing to him._'I still don't get it!why do I have to chose!?actually why me of all people'_

"K-Kagome...it's your turn.."Inuyasha said as he lifted his head up to make eye contact. "No..."is all she said while shaking her head side to side."No..I will not say any reasons...because..."She let her words trail off."Because what Kagome?why do you refuse to take part in your half of the reasoning?don't you want to live?"Inuyasha asked curiously and worriedly.(sp?)Kagome looked up at him and said "Yes Inuyasha I do wish to live,but I can not think of a single reason for you to chose me over Kikyo or any reasons for you not to chose Kikyo..so I really can't take part in my half of the reasoning."Kagome said while smiling a small,forced,sad smile.

"Kagome..what do you mean you can't think of anything?Kikyo came up with so many reasons..but you cant think of any?that just doesn't seem right."Inuyasha said."Inuyasha you haven't realized yet have you?My reincarnation is pure and innocent,her heart holds no darkness,not one tiny speck,you must have even the smallest speck of darkness in your heart to think of a small reason.Since she has no darkness she never really did stand a chance at living through this little reasoning ceremony.She knew that from the very begining that's why she told you good-bye back then."Kikyo explained to the dumbstruck hanyou.

"Kagome..why'd you agree to this if you knew it would end badly for you?"Inuyasha asked in a concered tone of voice."Because I knew...I knew if I took part you would chose Kikyo and she would regain her life and you two could live happily together for the rest of your days and even have little pups running around."Kagome gave a sincere yet still sad smile while saying this but at the mention of the pups she couldn't keep smiling _'I always wanted to be the one to mother his pups but oh well guess that's out of reach now.He'll chose Kikyo in a couple of minutes when the sunsets he must chose or lose us both...**OH SHIT!WE DIDN'T TELL HIM THAT PART YET!**'_Kagomes eyes widened.

"What is it?whats wrong Kagome?"Inuyasha knew something was wrong."We forgot to tell you...you have to chose by sunset tonight or we will both die..."Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be in shock._'What the hell!?that means I only have a maximum of 5minutes left to make my choice!how the hell am I supposed to chose so quickly_He sat there and thought about his feelings for both girls and their feelings for him,and the kind of future he could have with them. He smiled as he thought of pups,yep little pups with little puppy ears. Some black others silver. Then looking in their eyes he realized something...he was imagining having pups with Kagome not Kikyo,and he seemed so content and happy about having pups with Kagome.

**"INUYASHA!THE SUNS SETTING HURRY UP AND ANNOUNCE YOUR CHOICE!QUICKLY BEFORE WE BOTH DIE!"**Kagome screamed knocking him out of his daze.He looked over at the sun and back at the girls and said "I have made up my mind and I choose...

**AN:sorry for the cliffy i just didnt want to put to much in this one also sorry about the delay,dont blame me,blame school and the damn homework that comes with it,anyways ja ne!**


	3. She Who Holds His Heart

**Chapter Three**

**She who holds his heart**

He looked over at the sun and back at the girls and said "I have made up my mind and I choose the one who holds my heart and has for a long time now."Inuyasha said while smiling. Both girls searched for any regret in his eyes and found none both content knowing he wasn't going to change his mind they looked at each other and nodded. "Kagome, it's time, we will also get to learn who holds his heart when this is over which makes it more exciting does it not?" Said Kikyo. "I know Kikyo and yes it does make things more interesting for us." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and mouthed, I love you,please don't ever forget me. Then turned back to Kikyo.

They pressed their hands together,closed their eyes, and started to chant. _"Two halves of a whole, tells the story of our soul,same on the outside,different on the inside,brought here by love,seperated by love,we say this chant now,to relieve or tormented soul!" _They then shot their eyes wide open as the soul left both bodies and went between the girls. They focused on making it whole again and succeeded. Now they sit and wait for it to enter the body of the one that is to live and love and shun the one that is to die. The soul then rises high above them and they both fall to the ground. Inuyasha tried to run to them but there was a barrier. **"DAMN IT!THEY KNEW THEY'D BOTH BE DEAD TILL IT ENTERED ONES BODY AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!THEY JUST PUT UP A BARRIER SO I COULDN'T INTERFERE!"**Growled a worried and aggitated hanyou as he watches the soul float silently for another five minutes. Right at sunset it enters Kagome's body and the color returns to her now pale cheeks. The barrier comes crashing down and Inuyasha runs to her and cradles her feeling how cold she became from those five minutes of death.

Her eyes flutter and open to reveal beautiful chocolate orbs. The same chocolate orbs he grew to adore over the past three years of shikon jewl hunting."Inu...yasha...?"As soon as he heard her say his name he knew he made the right choice when he picked her.

"Yes Kagome,what is it?Are you cold?sore?sick?hungry?thirsty?is there anything I can get for you?"Asked Inuyasha very determined to keep her healthy and alive as long as he lives."No it's nothing like that...I just wanted to ask you something.." Said Kagome weakly. "Yes what is it Kagome?" Replied Inuyasha. "Why...why am I alive,and Kikyo isn't?I thought she held your heart.So why am I still here?"Questioned Kagome."Damn Kagome you can be so dense sometimes. Don't you understand yet? The reason you're here is because I chose YOU not Kikyo,YOU,and you wanna know why?"Inuyasha asked while getting closer to her face. "Because I love you...and you have held my heart in your hand for as long as I can remember."After saying that he gently kissed her making sure to be careful of her slightly more fragile than usual form.

He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes. Then slowly but surely they closed and she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He stood up holding her bridal style then something occured to him. **"SHIT!"**he quietly murmered to himself. "I forgot Kikyo's remains have to be returned to her burial site.How the hell do I carry both of them when one is basically a clay pot and the others out cold." Then he got an idea. "Ya that'll work as long as Kagome doesn't wake up." He bent over and put Kikyo over his left shoulder and Kagome over his right. He secured both with his arms and slightly squeezed Kagome tighter to him than needed just so he could be sure she'd be fine. "Alright lets get going."Inuyasha said as he jumped into his forest heading straight for Kaede's hut. He knew not to walk through the village or they'd notice Kikyo's sham of a body and blame him for her second death. He walked into the hut and what he saw did not please him. Sitting right there was...

**_AN:sorry for the little cliffy but I already wrote so much in this chapter anyways gotta go to bed in a half hour and i still havent done my homework, im so dead,anyways ja ne!_**


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**Chapter Four**

**Unwanted Visitors**

Sitting right there was Sesshoumaru_**(aka LORD FLUFFY!XD...gomen..)**_and next to him was that damned wolf Kouga. They both looked up at him as if he commited a severe and horrid crime. He answered their question before they could ask it. "I chose Kagome and Kikyo is finally resting in peace so don't you dare say a word about it." Inuyasha said very sternly. He laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag and zipped it up all the way. He thought that might help warm her up. He also laid Kikyo's empty shell down infront of Kaede.

He spent the whole night explaining what happened as best as he could to everyone. After repeating himself for about the hundreth time**_(literally)_**they all nodded saying they understand. After that majorly long,repeated explanation of the past events everyone was ready for bed even if it was sunny outside. They put as many drapes as possible over every spot that sunlight could get through until the hut was pitch black. Inuyasha slowly made his way over to the sleeping Kagome and unzipped her sleeping bag. He noticed she was in some blood red silk pajama pants and a white tank top that had something airbrushed on the front in the same shade of red as his haori and hakama's.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at what it said._**(his demon blood lets him see in the dark like real doggies,at least in my story it does)**_He never really took the time to learn how to read and write so he was straining to get a good look at it. When he was about a foot away from it he could see it clearly enough to know what it said. There on her shirt was his name, Inuyasha's name. He was ecstatic to see she cared enough for him that she actually had someone write his name on her shirt for the world to see,or at least the people in the hut. Then he realized she was in sweat pants and a baby blue tank top when he found Kikyo towering over her. He figured she must've changed while he was explaining everything to the interested yet clueless group.

He picked her up bridal style and froze when she shifted in her sleep a little. When she stopped moving around he started walking and smiled when he noticed her position changed so her face was buried in his haori and her delicate hands rested on his chest. When he reached his destination he jumped up into the branches of the Goshinboku and got Kagome into a comfortable position in his lap and rested his eyes. He opened them when he felt Kagome moving he smiled down at her when he saw she had moved so she was curled up in a ball snuggled up against his body. He thought she might be cold since she was wearing a tank top so he took off his haori and draped it over her. He then went to sleep. He awoke about mid afternoon when he felt Kagome waking up in his lap. He looked down at her and went into shock. There she was alright but she wasn't the human miko Kagome anymore.

She looked up at him and he went into further shock but asked "Kagome..wh-what happened to you...?" She looked at him like he was crazy and said "What do you mean what happened to me?I don't remember anything happening to me..."Kagome fell silent for a moment thinking harder trying to remember if anything happened to her. She couldn't find the answer and looked up at him and said "Sorry Inuyasha but I don't remember anything happening to me, why'd you ask?"Kagome curiously asked although she feared she regret asking the question. He looked into her eyes and said "Kagome...yo-you're not human anymore..." Her eyes went wide and she yelled "**WHAT!?I'm not human!?what do you mean I'm not human!?when I fell asleep I was a human. Oh dear god what happened!?Inuyasha please tell me what I am now!" **She looked up to him with pleading and confused eyes. He sighed and whispered so low only sensitive demon hearing could pick it up. "Kagome...y-you're a hanyou now...an inu-hanyou just like me...look at your hands and feel your teeth...if you still don't believe it go look in one of those tiny mirror case things you always bring back with you..."He couldn't bear to look at her now scared of what he might see on her face.

"Why...?Why am I a hanyou all of a sudden...?"asked a very curious Kagome. "I-I don't know...I'm sorry Kagome I wish I could answer your question..."Inuyasha looked at her now and just saw confusion and some happiness in her now amber eyes. He could still see some hints of their past chocolate color in them that just made them more radiant and beautiful. Her eyes were so unique. He looked at her hair next, it was still midnight black but it now had some silver streaks going through it and it was a little bit longer than before. Her claws looked so delicate like if he touched them they'd break but he knew that they had the strength to take down any enemy if needed. Lastly he looked at her fangs they were so sharp it was almost unbelievable just how razor like they were although they gave off a gentle appearance at first glance and they were as white as pearls and just as shiny. He couldn't take it anymore he leaned in and kissed her gently and she kissed him back. Then he did the thing he never thought he'd have to courage to do. "Kagome would you be my mate?"Inuyasha asked looking deeply into her eyes that looked just like a sunset and in the right light they even had that slight pink tint that sunsets have.

"Yes!"Kagome squeeled as she lunged herself at Inuyasha. He hadn't expected her to say yes so he wasn't able to balance and they fell out of the tree and into a bush. "OWWWWWWW!"Kagome whined when she sat up rubbing her head. "Well maybe now you'll think before sitting me cause that's what it feels like except I can't get up and I go face first instead." Inuyasha said gruffly as he folded his arms and sat against the trunk of the tree. "Sorry..."was all Kagome said before she walked over to Inuyasha and removed the beads but he grabbed her hand and said"No." Before making her place the beads back over his head and pulling her into his lap. "But Inuyasha I thought you hated the beads,why'd you stop me from taking them off?"Kagome asked completely confused. "Because they were my first link to you and I want to keep them."Was his only reply.

**"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!Inuyasha you big softy!"**Sango said happily as she Miroku,Shippo, and Kirara came out of their hiding place in the bushes.**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**Kagome screeched scared by the sudden outburst. She was so startled that when she looked down she realized she was at the top of the Goshinboku. "Wow..."Was all everyone said when they saw how far she jumped just by being scared. "I can't even jump that high..." Said Inuyasha breaking the silence. "You can't?"Questioned Kagome. **"DAMN KAGOME!THAT'S NOT FAIR!I'VE BEEN A HANYOU MY WHOLE LIFE AND TRAINING MY WHOLE LIFE!NOW YOU'RE A HANYOU AND YOU CAN JUMP HIGHER THAN ME AND HEAR BETTER TOO!"**Whined Inuyasha. "Maybe but..."Kagome then jumped down and when she landed infront of Inuyasha she lost her balance and began to fall but he caught her. "Maybe but...It doesn't mean I know how to use any of them or fight unlike you Inuyasha, you can control your abilities and can fight.Me on the other hand can only scream and jump into a tree scared to death then jump back down and fall over."He then hugged her and she leaned into the hug resting her head on his chest.

"Kagome don't say that, you're perfect just the way you are. Everything about you is perfect in my eyes. Don't cut yourself down when you're so perfect..."Inuyasha whispered into one of Kagome's new fuzzy black dog ears that were on top of her head just like Inuyasha's. At the tip of each ear was a little bit of silver. Her little ears twitched a little taking in everything he said. She smiled and said...

_**AN:I KNOW!I KNOW!this is completely different from the original line of the story but damn it i just couldn't help myself and plus i write as i go and this is what came into my head. i just am taking the story in a slightly different direction. the next chapter is going to be kikyo's second funeral so don't think ive gone and forgot about her cause a i havent even though im a kikyo hater.anyways i hope you liked this i wrote it while i was sitting at home sick,i had to leave school early because of it but anyways thanks for reading, ja**_ _**ne!**_


	5. The Change and the Funeral

**Chapter Five**

**The Change and the Funeral**

She smiled and said "thanks for the compliment Yash." She leaned a little a whispered "Inuyasha...**sit boy!"** He went crashing onto the ground and everyone around them laughed. The spell soon wore off and he jumped up and yelled **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"** She looked at him and said "one you're the one that wanted to keep the beads and two that is for how you carried me back last night!You just threw me over your shoulder!Kikyo's hand kept hitting me in the eye!"

He winced at the loudness of her voice and the idea of getting hit in the eye constantly by your mate-to-be's old lover.He hugged her and said "I'm sorry Kagome..."Her anger instantly melted away and she hugged him back until they were interrupted by an energetic kit jumping on Kagome's head.They broke apart and Inuyasha growled at the kit until Kagome shot him a glare.

She looked at the little kit and asked "what is it Shippo?"He jumped from Kagome to Inuyasha's head and leaned over looking the half demon in the eyes upside down and said "Kaede said it's time for Kikyo's funeral." Inuyasha's eyes took on a sad and guilty look that wasn't missed by anyone.

They all looked at Kagome and noticed the hurt and saddened look in her eyes. They also noticed there was a start of unshed tears hiding behind that look. Inuyasha on the other hand was totally oblivious because he was lost in his memories of Kikyo and for once he was wondering if he made the wrong choice when he picked Kagome. They heard Kaede calling and Inuyasha instantly ran towards her hut without looking back or saying good-bye.

Everyone looked at Kagome and were suprised to see her smiling.

She looked at them and said "I knew this all was to good to be true. He's doubting his feelings for me. He's starting to regret picking me over Kikyo."

They all looked shocked but Sango asked "how do you know that Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked at Sango and said "I just realized one of my abilities is mind reading and that's what he was thinking.I was a fool to think all of this could happen to me. The well staying open,having to whole shikon jewel,you guys and my family being able to pass threw the well,narrowly escaping death by the spell. Becoming a hanyou,yes I wanted to be a hanyou,but only so I could stay with Shippo and Inuyasha for a long time. I knew,somehow I knew,there would be a price to pay in exchange for all of that. Sadly that price is Inuyasha's love. To have all of this he has to doubt his feelings towards me and regret his choice everyday of his life till he can join Kikyo in Hell."

Tears were already streaming down her face freely but she still kept that small pained,sad,heart-broken,knowing smile on her face. Sango said "oh...Kagome-chan..."Kagome took a deep breath and said "I'm** soooo** sorry but I can't do it. I just can't. I can't go to Kikyo's funeral and see him live with his regret and hear all those thoughts of regret and feel them cut threw my already shattered heart.When he was remembering her instead of thinking about her I actually saw his memories and I can't bare seeing more of it all. Tell Inuyasha I'm sorry I can't be his mate anymore and I can't come to Kikyo's funeral. I really wanted to but I can't handle it. Bye guys!"

She waved before taking off in the opposite direction. Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo and they looked back at her. Everyone was thinking _'poor Kagome.'_ Then they remembered someone had to break it to Inuyasha and they all shouted at the same time **"I'M NOT TELLING INUYASHA!"** Right after they said that Inuyasha jumped down infront of them and asked "you aint telling me what!?**and where's Kagome!?!?"**

Everyone looked at Sango and she yelled **"I AINT TELLING HIM!MIROKU!BE A MAN!YOU TELL HIM!"**He could smell how nervous and scared they all were and could tell they were scared of his reaction. He turned to Miroku and said in a very dangerously low voice "monk tell me **NOW** or you will suffer the consequences..."Miroku's eyes widened big time and he said "Lady Kagome ran away!She said to tell you sorry that she couldn't handle going to Kikyo's funeral anymore!She also said to tell you sorry but she can't be your mate anymore either!**DON'T HURT ME!"**

Miroku covered his face when he saw Inuyasha's pissed off expression. **"WHY CAN'T SHE BE MY MATE ANYMORE!?!?!?!"** Sango yelled "Inuyasha calm down!She said that after you left she realized that one of her abilities was mind reading and she said you were doubting your feelings for her and regretting your choice!She said when you had flashbacks she could see those too!She didn't mean to hear your thoughts or see you memories but she did and it was killing her!All she ever did was love you and was so happy when you said you felt the same!Then you go and hurt her again!All you ever do is hurt her!You can't forget Kikyo and she understands that but it hurts her when you say you love her and ask her to be your mate then when you hear of Kikyo's funeral you go and think it was all a huge mistake!"

Inuyasha stood there stunned and thought about what Sango said and kept thinking _'she's right.Sango is 100 right.That is exactly what I did.**UGHHHHHH!**I'm such an idiot!'_

Then he heard a small voice in his head say _'no you're not an idiot you're just a love sick puppy.'_

He knew the voice sounded familiar and then he knew who it was _**'KAGOME!?**is that you!?'_

He waited for the small voice to respond which it did _'yes Inuyasha it's me. Please don't look for me. I know your heart belongs to Kikyo. It always has and it always will no matter how much I love you. Good-bye Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha felt fear overtake him and he screamed in his mind** _'NO!KAGOME!?NO!DON'T LEAVE ME!PLEASE I LOVE YOU!I NEED YOU!MY HEART USED TO BELONG TO KIKYO!I DOESN'T ANYMORE!IT BELONGS TO YOU!MY GUILT WAS JUST EATING AT ME EARLIER!I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER THEN I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!WOULDN'T YOU FEEL GUILTY!?_**_Please!Kagome!Please!Come back to me!Please Kagome...come back to me...I need you...'_ He waited for a response and got none.

He was about to give up hope when he heard and small _'wha...?'_

He was instantly filled with joy. He knew he couldn't waste any time so he said_ 'Kagome where are you I'm coming to get you right now.'_

She responded with_ 'I'm at the well.I was going to jump in and then you shouted all those things and I was so shocked I froze.' _

Soon after Inuyasha jumped down pretty far behind a still shocked Kagome and could smell her tears much stronger than they were back with the others. She seemed to be in some sort of a daze. He approached her slowly careful not to scare her "Kagome..." She came out of her daze and whipped around tense but relaxed when she saw it was just Inuyasha.

He went the rest of the way and embraced her and smiled when she returned his embrace. Then he asked the question that's been repeating itself in his head since he heard she didn't want to be his mate anymore. "Kagome...do you really not want to be my mate?Please still be my mate." She could hear the desperation in his voice and she asked "are you sure you want me?out of all the hanyou,youkai,and ningen in the world?Heck you could even go to Kikyo if you wanted. I don't want you to regret it later. So are you sure you want to be stuck with** ME **forever?"

He looked deep into her newly golden eyes and saw all her love for him and he said "yes I'm positive. I want you,Kagome Higurashi, to be me, Inuyasha son of the great dog demon Inutaishio,and Lady Izayoi, to be my mate."She smiled greatly and hugged him tight. He smiled and hugged her back then asked "how did you know about life mates?"

She looked up at him and said "Myouga."He laughed and asked "when?"She said "I was talking to him when you showed up,that's probably why I seemed to be in a daze." Inuyasha looked around confused and asked "where is he?His scent isn't anywhere around here." She smiled and said "you know how I found out I could talk to you threw your thoughts?" He nodded. She continued "well I heard Myouga's thoughts so I tried to talk to him and it worked as long as I focused. He told me alot of things,also that your mother was your father's life mate even though Sesshoumaru's mother wasn't. Speaking of Sesshoumaru,that's who Myouga was currently with.He also told me to warn you that Sesshoumaru is headed towards the village to investigate a new demonic aura that just showed up here."

Inuyasha smirked and said "I know who's demonic aura that is." Kagome looked at him confused and asked "who's?" He laughed a little and said "yours!"Her eyes went wide. She didn't know she was powerful enough for Sesshoumaru to detect her aura from where he was. She looked Inuyasha in the eye and asked "how can my aura be that powerful?" He looked down at her and said "it's a very unique aura since it's a mixture of your old miko aura and your new hanyou aura which mixed makes for a very powerful one. You may even be stronger than Sesshoumaru now but before we do any of that how about we go to the funeral and then to your time ok?"

She smiled a little and nodded and said "ok." She suddenly thought of something and smirked before taking off as fast as she could towards the shrine and shouted **"RACE YA!"**Inuyasha scowled before taking off after his intended.He was suprised at how fast she was on her first day of being a hanyou. He was berely able to stay on her heels and she just seemed to be having fun. He got an idea to win. He would not be beaten by a girl even if she was an honorable opponent and would be his mate very soon.

He grabbed a stick and attempted to trip her but was suprised when she turned at the last minute and did a back flip to a branch pretty far ahead. She stood there for a couple seconds waiting for him to catch up before taking off again.She used her new power to tell Sango to get out her camera to take a picture of her beating Inuyasha in a race to the shrine and Sango was more than happy to do so.Kagome arrived and Sango snapped the shot. You could see Kagome land and Inuyasha still 6 trees back.

He jumped down next to Kagome and grabbed her hand while they headed towards Kaede. She had Kikyo's shell burned to ashes once again and was praying at the shrine. When she finished she placed a small daisy on the ground infront of the mini-shrine before walking beside Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara who had already paid their respects. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and he looked down at her and asked "what's wrong?" She smiled up at him and said "nothing,I just think it wouldn't help Kikyo's soul if we went together. She might become a vengeful spirit and refuse to rest in peace permanately if I go up with you."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand again and said "Kagome if she is anything like the Kikyo I knew back before her original death she would not hate either of us. She would be happy that I finally found love and that I was happy. She would be happy for you as well. She always seemed to pity you. I know she tried to kill you but I'm talking about a while after that she started to feel pity towards you. She knew it hurt you but she still did it but with a small amount of regret. I could tell she admired you by the way she was talking about you before you went threw with the ritual.So come on."

He started out in a stern voice and ended in a soft one and tugged on her hand while saying the last 3 words.She smiled at him and said "ok..."They walked forward and started to pay their respects when suddenly Kagome went into a daze. Inuyasha looked at her and noticed she had to be talking to someone far away. He knew it had to be important because she was a very respectful girl.

He waited till she came out of the daze and asked "who were you talking to?"She looked at him. The expression on her face worried him. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was pale as if she'd just seen a ghost. "I-I-I j-just talked t-to **K-K-K-Kikyo!"**Inuyasha understood her expression because his soon matched as did everyone elses. Sango finally shouted "how did you do that!?Kikyo's dead now!How did you talk to her!?" Kagome looked at Sango with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha could tell she was scared from talking to a dead person,let alone her previous rival for his love. She managed to say **"I DON'T KNOW!Inuyasha I'm scared!"**She turned around and hugged him and he returned it with no hesitation. He looked at the others and said "we're going to go talk to her family and we'll be back ok?"

They all nodded and he noticed her talking to someone again and hoped it wasn't Kikyo. When she came out they were at the well. He looked down at her and asked "who were you talking to?" She looked up at him and smiled before saying "Myouga, I asked him if he knew what was going on,he said I must be able to speak to the dead when I'm near their remains. Basically my abilities mostly have to do with my mind. He said it's very rare for any youkai to have these abilities let alone a hanyou and an inu one at that. Oh yeah!Sesshoumaru will be here tomorrow afternoon."

He was glad it wasn't something bad and was proud to have such a unique mate. He said "ok now let's go talk to your family."She nodded her head and said "hai!" Inuyasha jumped into the well still holding Kagome bridal style.

_**AN:sorry if this was a lame chappie but I'm recovering from a sickness that affected my liver so please dont be TO harsh!anyways thanks for reading!JA NE!**_


End file.
